Nuru Nightcloak
"A goblin or an elf, a mouse or a snake. In the end it is not how we were born that makes us who we are. What makes each person great are the deeds they will be remembered by." Background Nuru Nightcloak comes from a long line of blackpowder smiths, his father having been the first in their family to become a gunsmith. Due to his father's insistance on guns being the future they were cast out of their pack, having to make a living on the outside. His father taught him and his sister, Knoss Nightcloak, in the ways of crafting various rudementary firearms and how to upkeep them. Though more wise with what she did and went about surviving, it would be Nuru and not his sister who would inherit their father's journal. Nuru managed to decipher what the scrambled writings of their father said, taking special interest in his series of pistols. After having made enough with his sister, he eventually would create his first two pistols, Rosemary and Thyme. His sister took Thyme and left him the other, having left with the bullets and black powder she had made from her lessons with their father. She continued to venture out, bringing in what little money she could on the errands she would be sent on. In the meantime Nuru got to work on more firearms, having found a niche at a local blacksmith for selling the marvelous firearms. Eventually he would be offered to become a privateer. Fearing his sister's protective nature would cause him to miss such an opprotunity, the mouse seized his shot and to the seas he would travel, paving the way for his pirating days. Each of his first crew eventually got one of his legendary guns, constantly going back to him for more ammunition. They were a great crew, caring for and keeping up the spirits of Nuru quite well. But that all ended when the first storm came, causing him to fly overboard along with a chest. Adrift at sea for what seemed like months, maybe years, he eventually made friends with a merfolk of whom he talked with and spent his time until they both came across the shores of a mysterious coast, a coast of which he would find leads to Fiend's Reach. Appearance Nuru stands at 3 ft 10 inch and weighs 89 pounds. He has white fure and a scar across his snout, a gift from a navy sailor who helped attack the privateer ship. His left ear has two ships as if it has torn in thos areas, a golden earing taking one's eye to the tears. His right ear has a single tear looking more as if a chunk of his ear was forcibly ripped from him at one point in time. Relations Gazek "Chompy" is Nuru's current employer and friend Knoss Nightcloak is Nuru's sister, having reunited with him after many years Naomi is considered a friend of Nuru's having come across eachother a few times Kiki is an acquaintance met through Naomi Edric Grimholt is another acquaintance met through Maomi Personality Nuru is deathly afraid of normal sized rats, curious about various books and other works of literature and has a keen, friendly personality. He believes that everyone is of equal value and has their own unique things to give to the world, giving even a chance to others that normally wouldn't be given the same kindness. Category:Character